Girl's Night Out
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: KishIchigo Oneshot The Mews decide to go swimming for 'Girl's Night Out' Only, Ichigo hate's water. To make an already dismal day worse...Kish shows up, and he's ready to play!


_**Hey everybody, I've been planning on writing something like this, and I finally got around to it. I hope you all like it. And don't worry, there will be plenty of fluff, and even kissing grins **_

_**On a more serious note: This is a oneshot! Meaning that it will only ever be one chapter long. Nothing more. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

* * *

**_

_**Girl's Night Out**_

"Oh, come on Ichigo, it's not that bad." Lettuce tried for the hundredth time, but the red head simply shook her head.

"No, no, no, and no!" She said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest for emphasis.

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper." Pudding said cheerfully as she splashed her way to the edge of the pool. Ichigo sent her a particularly lethal death glare, before turning away, her nose in the air.

Usually for 'Girl's Night Out' she could convince her friends to do other less...wet...things, but today they simply wouldn't take no for an answer.

_"But this is 'girl's night out'! If we go to a public pool or beach there are bound to be boys there." She had argued._

_Lettuce had countered that easily enough, "So we use Mint's private pool."_

_Grumbling, the cat girl sought another objection, "but...but...but the water will be freezing!" _

_Mint just rolled her eyes, "Even if it wasn't over 100 degrees out it wouldn't matter, my pool is a heated pool. So despite the almost unbearable heat; which is, in fact, the whole reason we want to go swimming, it still wouldn't matter." _

_Ichigo was not to be out done, though, "What about your family, we don't want to intrude."_

_"My parents will be at meetings all day, and my brother is going to a party with a bunch of his friends. Chances are he won't be back until late."_

_Ichigo had always been one who was easily side tracked, and today was no different. She looked at her friend for a moment, eyebrows furrowed in thought, "I thought he didn't have time for things like that."_

_Mint shrugged "He was accepted into the college he wanted, his friends are taking him out to celebrate."_

_"Oh." Ichigo said, It was another moment until she remembered the initial conversation. She was running low on objections, getting desperate, "I-I...don't know how to swim!" _

_Lettuce chuckled lightly, "We'll teach you." She volunteered._

_Ichigo felt her heart sink, there was nothing else for her to do. Her friends wanted to go swimming, but that didn't mean she had to swim too._

That was hours ago. Now it was late into the afternoon, and Ichigo sat stubbornly as far from the edge of the pool she could get.

She hadn't been lying when she said she couldn't swim. She'd never taken lessons because of her fear of the water. That sounded silly, but it was true.

Oh, she could bathe, shower, and wash dishes no problem, but that wasn't the same as swimming. Maybe it was just her feline genes kicking in, but she did hate water with a passion.

"Don't be such a woos!" Mint said with an exasperated look on her face.

Ichigo sat up straighter, and sent a glare in her direction, "I am not being a woos!"

Zakuro smirked, "Well, it certainly appears like that to me."

"There's nothing wrong with being scared." Lettuce said in understanding, her large eyes focused compassionately on the cat girl.

Pudding cocked her head to the side, "Your afraid? What is there to be afraid of, it's just water."

Ichigo could feel her face flaming as bright as her hair, "I am not scared!" She shouted angrily.

Mint regarded her coolly. "Fine, if your not afraid, then prove it."

Ichigo could feel her eyes widen in shock and dismay. Now what had she gotten herself into? She shot a look at the tranquil looking water. It looked so innocent, yet it was only acting such, in real life it was evil. As evil as Kish. As evil as...as...spinach.

The teenage girl gulped, desperatelyy searching for a way out. All of her friends sat watching her expectantly, and she took a step towards the pool.

What was she doing!

She stopped moving, and looked back at her friends. Her eyes met Mint's, her eyes held definite laughter. She did this on purpose.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at her so called friend and she took a determined step towards the waiting water. She'd do this just to spite the girl. She'd prove to all of them that she wasn't afraid of the water, though inside she was shrieking and telling herself to go back, get away from the deadly liquid.

Ichigo was now standing at the edge of the pool, looking into it's glassy depths. She took a deep breath, and in a fluid motion removed the large shirt that was covering the bathing suit Mint had coned her into wearing. It was a skimpy little two piece, and she did not at all feel comfortable in it.

Again she looked into the water, and a shudder ran down her spine. No, she couldn't do this. She went to take a step back, when there was a small 'pop' and an all-too-familiar voice spoke behind her in a teasing tone that completely caught her off guard, "What, is the little kitten afraid of water?"

She shrieked and whirled around to face the pointy eared male, but when she did, she lost her balance. Ichigo's eyes went wide as she started to fall backwards-towards the water she dreaded. Her arms flailed desperately, searching for something to steady her.

Her hands finally clasped onto the front of Kish's shirt, and held on for dear life, attempting to pull herself up. Only, it didn't work quite the way she wanted it too. Instead of regaining her balance, she pulled Kish along with her into the welcoming arms of the pool.

Kish's eyes widened as well, he wasn't expecting her to react to violently to him, and now he was headed head first into clear liquid. Luckily he would still be able to breath, even under the water.

As the water closed in around them, his arms automatically closed around Ichigo's waist. It took him mere moments to regain some semblance of control and promptly teleported Ichigo and himself out of the pool.

Ichigo was clutching his shirt desperately, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, and she was coughing and trembling slightly. "Ichigo? Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

She shook her head, still refusing to open her eyes, or release him. At the moment, he was her life line, even if he was a pesky alien bent of the destruction of all human life.

Slowly she opened her eyes, and found two golden orbs staring down at her. She blinked and Kish's whole face came into view. There was a small smile teasing his lips and amusement in his beautiful eyes. His hair was, surprisingly, dry; as was his clothing, she now realized. She also realized that she was holding his shirt in a death grip.

Ichigo blushed furiously, and released his clothing and attempted to step back; away from the sinfully sexy young man. Only, he refused to let her go.

Ichigo's blush deepened as he drew her closely. Her hands were trapped against his chest, and she could feel his heart beating through the fabric. Her heart sped up slightly.

What was going on? She never reacted this way around him. He was an annoying pesky, jerk of an alien. Not a devilishly handsome member of the opposite sex.

Ichigo gulped as she looked up into his eyes, which had seemed to darken slightly. His face seemed to be getting closer, and she felt her breath hitch.

Wait, why wasn't she breathing? She did not want him to kiss her, right?

His lips touched her's lightly, and her eyes shut slightly. Maybe she did want him to kiss her.

Then he was gone. Just like that, he disappeared, leaving her dazed, and more then just a little confused.

She didn't like Kish. She liked Masaya. Right?

Ichigo turned to look at the swimming pool to see her four friends staring at her wide eyed. Her mind snapped back to focus and she felt the blood rush to her face again, her eyes flashed with anger. "KISH!" She yelled.

Her only answer was a disembodied chuckle.

* * *

_**I'm not all that sure Kish can even do that last part, but it seemed to fit, and wasa rather nice ending. I'm terribly sorry if you think this should be continued, but it is blasically a flash, and a flash is a quick in and out look into something. With no definite ending. A one-shot. Well, I sure hope you all enjoyed it. I'll be bringing another oneshot soon. The next one will be when Ichigo decides to go skinny dipping...she thinks she's alone, but Kish is lurking just out of sight, and he'd be glad to join her. Don't worry, I don't do rated R stuff, so it will still be very clean, and very pg - pg13. Tell me if you think it sounds good.**_

_**Oh, and if you have any idea's you want me to write about I have no qualms about doing requests, as long as they are Kish/Ichigo.**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
